


Dragon and Demon

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Love Fest, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry fanfiction? Definitely! Laxus and Freed shown in poetic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> **Forgive my editing. Rather than one story, I'm changing this to a Collections entry. (I am still learning how to do this... I'm slow.) So future entries are all under FraxusLoveFest2016 collection. Seriously, why do other fanfic sites not have this option?**
> 
> All entries originally posted on Tumblr for [Fraxus Love Fest](http://fuckyeahfraxus.tumblr.com/).

He was a demon in bedroom.  
He was a dragon under the sheet.  
Lustful rages quell  
Where strength and pride dwell  
‘Tween faith and animalistic heat.

Once deadly and feared for his darkness,  
He never expected such worship.  
A god of thunder  
And he the plunder,  
Large hands, rough fingers, covetous grip.

A beast, an animal they called him.  
He lusts and craves flesh with sinful greed.  
A violent man  
Tamed by a soft hand.  
He anoints his savior with his seed.

Sliding bodies, demons and dragons.  
Tingling lust, electric passions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, so poetry fanfiction is rare and unpopular. Still, my first love in writing was poetry, so I really wanted to post this as an entry for Fraxus Love Fest. I was going to do a standard sonnet, but somehow it turned into this. I had fun keeping the rhythm and rhyme. Enjoy, there’s more to come!_


End file.
